undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet The Snipes/Issue 3
This is Issue 3 of Meet The Snipes Issue 3 I stare at the man for a few seconds, taking in his drastic changes. Could this guy be infected? But before I can answer that question he lunges at me, knocking me over the gun’s display, making the rifles fly from my shoulder. I hit the ground, hitting the glass that was broken from the gun’s display. The jagged ends of the glass dig into my back, but I hold the pain back as hard as I can to handle this guy on top of me. I punch his head once, but it doesn’t seem to faze him. “Get off Wesley!” Someone standing at my feet says, and he kicks the man off of me. The man holds his hand out to me, and I finally get a good view of him. Fucking John Worth, my best friend. I grab his hand and he helps me up, and the pain from the shards of glass finally hits me since the adrenaline has gone. “Thanks bro.” I say. “No problem man, when I heard about this thing I went to your house and your wife said you were here. She said you left a while ago, so I got worried, lucky I came when I did huh?” John says. “To fucking lucky.” I say, smirking a little. Then I feel a cold hand wrap around my leg and pull it back, knocking me off my feet. I hit the gun’s display in front of me, giving me a deep gash in my cheek. I look back to see the man leaning forward, trying to bite at my leg. Then John quickly kicks the man in the head, knocking the man back. “The man’s fucking infected, he’s a biter now! We got to take him out!” John says, and he quickly stomps down, squashing the man’s head like a pumpkin. My eyes quickly widen as I look down at the heap of a brain matter, blood, and human flesh that lies down at my feet. I change my stare from John to the person lying dead at my feet. I can’t even muster up my feelings into speech. So all I say is “John, what the fuck was that for!”. “That guy was infected, haven’t you heard the news, these infected people, or biters as some call them. These biters die, and come back from the dead, and then eat all the flesh they can find. If you’re bitten by one you’ll get their infection and die and turn into one of them! I just saved your sorry ass, now get up, and let’s get out of here. Let’s not forget these puppies.” John says, and he grabs the three rifles I dropped, a few knives scattered across the floor, and a few pistols. He hands me the pistols and puts the knives in his pocket, then flings the three rifles over his shoulder. “Come on Wes, cheer up, look I know that probably traumatized you, but later you’ll know I did that for the better Wes. We just need to fortify your house until the military passes by.” John says. “Ok, but let’s just get as far as we can from this fucking store, I’ve had enough of it.” I say. John leads the way as we run through the store, dodging and weaving through some infected, getting away from some people who reach for our weapons, trying to steal our stuff. We finally reach the car, where Anna is hastily stuffing all our supplies into my car. John quickly nods to me and runs to his car, shoving his weapons in his trunk. “John, meet me back in my house.” I yell to him before he starts driving off. “Get in the passenger’s seat.” I say, then I hop into the driver’s seat, I back the car up, then start driving my way to my house. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues